


Cinder-Sterek

by skargasm



Series: Taming the Muse [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crossdressing, Fairy Tale Retellings, LJ Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what you think it is from the title!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinder-Sterek

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry (not sorry)! Please put this down to no sleep and a heavy dose of hayfever medication! I have never come out with such crack in my entire life - I think my Muse may be possessed!
> 
> Taming the Muse Prompt : Prince Charming
> 
> This is week 200
> 
> * * *

Prince Stilinski coughed delicately into his hand before bowing with unaccustomed grace and offering his arms in a traditional dance pose. He admitted if only to himself that he was surprised when the masked beauty stepped into his arms, a sigh leaving him at how delicious it felt to feel that body against his—it fit in a way that none of the others had all evening.

“I must admit that in spite of your—ahem, stubble and scowl, you are rather rocking that ball gown.” As they gently waltzed around, Stiles allowed himself to finally speak. The hazel eyes behind the mask narrowed before the owner realised that he was not mocking and meant every word. 

“My fairy godmother is a traditionalist—despite me being of the masculine persuasion, she seemed to feel that white satin and pearls was appropriate attire and I was not equipped to argue with her. If you do not like it—“

“No, no, I did not say I didn’t like it. I cannot but tell you that you have a beauty that far surpasses the others present at the ball this evening. Why, even Sir Danny has been looking at your shoulders with envy and he is most loved throughout all the land.” Stiles stumbled slightly as he wondered whether mentioning someone else would cause the scowl on his beloved’s—beloved? So soon?—face, but it would seem that even one such as he understood the attraction of Sir Danny. 

“Sir Danny has naught to fear from me—his position as most loved is safe. Besides, we were introduced briefly before Sir Jackass interrupted and he gave no indication that he found me attractive.”

“Fie, sir, I cannot see how anyone would not find you attractive based on your stunning looks alone. Add in the character to realise what a complete jackass Sir Jackson is and I fear that you have stolen my heart.” 

“Is your heart so easily won then?” Stiles hesitated for the voice was more serious than their jesting conversation would merit.

“Alas no. I admit, I met a lad in the woods earlier today who quite took my breath away. He was chopping wood when we met, with hair as black as coal and teeth, though crooked, as white as snow. He refused to give me his name, and the only identifying mark I could see was the triskelion tattoo between his shoulders. He, perhaps, could have won my heart quite easily—in fact, sir, I have experienced no reaction to such a person like it until I met you.” The strong, capable body in his arms stiffened momentarily before relaxing, the grip on his hand tightening. Prince Stiles might be young but he was not a fool—it took more than a mask to hide from him the truth behind his dance partner’s identity.

“Perhaps he did not feel he could offer you much—after all, you are the Prince of the realm, here to find a spouse to help you run the country. A poor country lad, living under the cruelty of the Argent’s bondage might feel he would never be free to give you his heart.”

“If he were to offer me his heart, I would do anything and everything to release him from the cruel yoke of the Argent’s claim—after all, who are they to refuse a Prince of the Realm. If only he would tell me his name, I would gladly ride to his rescue and take him as my own.” 

“What if he did not need your rescue so much as your understanding and truth of heart? What if there were a secret, one that if it would revealed might affect how you thought of him?”

“Then tell me this secret, tell me so I can release you from your bondage, set you free to come to me!” Impassioned, Prince Stiles pulled his raven haired beauty close despite his struggles.

“Prince Stiles, you must let me go—the clock is striking midnight, and I must away! Please, I beg of you—“ Unable to resist the pleas, Stiles released his grip, automatically chasing as his partner tried to make his escape from the ballroom. 

“How can I save you if you do not tell me—“ The beauty turned to him, eyes glowing a beautiful blue in the moonlight.

“Come for me on the night of the full moon—if your love is true and you can accept me as I am, the Argents cannot lay claim to me any longer and I will be yours!”

“Please, beauty, what is the name of my future spouse so that I may sleep with it upon my lips?” Prince Stiles watched sadly as his love ran speedily from the castle, the palace guards stopping him from chasing whilst allowing the other man to slip away. But hope was his as on the night breeze, he heard one final word.

“Derek—“

* * *


End file.
